


Emergency

by sepulchreofsongs



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, both are dead tho, but they're kyoko and sayaka is the parallel i'm trying to makre, implied lev and yaku, it's just mentioned once that they're dead so i'm not tagging it, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sepulchreofsongs/pseuds/sepulchreofsongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma's seen him die way too many times when he deserved to be alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> A super short Puella Magi angst drabble to go with my haikyuu gift exchange for tumblr user nauxanne!
> 
> (Listen to Emergency by Paramore while reading this if you want to feel even more pain)

It’s cold out. That’s the first thing Kenma Kozume thinks, his legs hanging off the roof’s edge, sitting on the rough concrete of the rooftop. It’s early December and it hasn’t started snowing yet, but Kenma supposes the sky’s white freckles could appear any moment now. 

It’s cold and Kenma’s outfit is not made for this weather. He supposes he could ask Kyubey about it, see if there’s any way to make it warmer, but he doesn’t really trust Kyubey. Call it instinct, but the adorable creature doesn’t sit right with him. 

Kenma curls his legs underneath him, tucking them under his grey purple skirt. Next to him is his metal shield, his time turner that allows him to bend the grains of sand in Father Time’s glass to his will. He glares at it for a moment before turning to the night sky, the wind ruffling his hair a little.

“It’s quiet tonight.” The voice behind him makes him freeze for a moment, but he quickly realizes it’s Kuroo and he relaxes. Kuroo sits next to him, his poofy pink skirt taking up more space than Kenma’s. 

Kenma makes a small humming noise in response to Kuroo’s statement. Kuroo’s legs are long and dangling and he’s kicking them a little childishly into the air. Kenma thinks he must be even colder, with bare thighs and arms. His only savior is probably his thin white gloves and the many layers under the skirt. 

Breaking Kenma of his revery, Kuroo sighs. “It hasn’t been this quiet in a while. I mean, it’s not going to last long, especially with that Walpurgisnacht that Kyubey’s mentioned coming- if it’s really that powerful- but it’s nice.”

“The calm before the storm,” Kenma comments quietly, with a nod. He hopes Kuroo doesn’t notice the slight break in his voice, and the way he has to swallow a lump in his throat, or the way his fingers are shaking.

He does notice the latter. Kuroo looks at Kenma’s dainty, thin hands with wide surprised eyes. He picks one up gingerly, and cradles it between his own, large and warm. 

“It’ll be alright,” Kuroo murmurs. “I’m sure this Walpurgisnacht won’t be a problem.”

Kenma avoids his gaze, shaking his head feverently. “You don’t understand.”

“Kenma, I think I understand,” Kuroo kisses his hand softly. “You’re worried, but I’m telling you it’ll be okay. We’ll be okay.”

“Kuroo,” Kenma’s voice breaks and he has to pause for a moment. “I’m telling you, you don’t understand. I can’t do it again.”

“Can’t do what?” Kuroo places a finger under Kenma’s chin, trying to make him meet his gaze.

“I can’t watch you die again.” Tears are falling now, slow and steady. 

“Kenma!” Kuroo laughs a little, nervously. “I’m not going to die.”

“That’s what you told me last time. And the time before, and the twenty three times before that.”

“Kenma, what are you talking about?”

“I keep going back, I keep thinking I can save you. But every time, it’s worse than the last. This time Lev and Yaku died so early, Lev became a witch…”

“Kenma,” Kuroo takes his face in his hands, placing his forehead almost against his. “You’ve been… going back in time? To try and keep me from dying? You don’t need to do that, please…”

Kenma is gripping Kuroo’s wrists desperately, tears still running down his face. “Don’t you understand? If you’re not around, nothing matters. I’ll restart the timeline until we both get past Walpurgisnacht alive. That’s why I became a Puella Magi.”

Kuroo kisses Kenma’s forehead. “In every timeline, I hope I love you as much as I do in this one.”

“You do.”

“Good,” Kuroo kisses the tears off Kenma’s face. “Because after a speech like the one you just gave, I’d be ashamed of my other selves for not loving you.”

“You’re embarrassing,” Kenma murmurs, trying to hide his face.

“Hey,” Kuroo brushes Kenma’s hair from his forehead, not allowing him to hide. “I love you. I won’t let Walpurgisnacht hurt us.”

Kenma nods, biting his lip hard. “I love you, too.”

Kuroo lifts Kenma up, cradling him in his lap, and Kenma presses his cheek hard against Kuroo’s chest, clutching at his blouse. Kuroo rubs at his arm soothingly, upset that this is all he can do after the boy he loves so much has apparently watched him die twenty five times, going back every time in the hopes that he can save him. 

Kuroo steels himself and grinds his jaw together for a moment. He was going to live this time. He was going to live, and save Kenma. He would do whatever it takes, and no one could stop him, he’d defy the gods themselves to make sure that Kenma and he survived.


End file.
